1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for real-time transport of information in a network. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, suited for use with multi-media devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professionals in the music industry demand high quality audio. Typically, coaxial cables have been used to interconnect musical instruments and professional audio equipment, and such cabling has become cumbersome to install, and expensive.
Ethernet technology uses standard Category 5 (Cat 5) cables that have eight conductors and RJ-45 connectors at each end. The Cat 5 cables are cost effective and easy to install. Recently, ethernet technology has enabled digital musical instruments and professional audio equipment, such as guitars, keyboards, amplifiers and mixers, to transmit and receive real-time digital signals in a cost effective manner while maintaining low latency and high quality.
Various Ethernet-based media transport protocols (MTP) may provide connectivity and control of digital musical instruments and equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,169, granted to Henry E. Juszkiewicz et al on Mar. 5, 2002 provides a universal audio communications and control system, including the Media-accelerated Global Information Carrier (Magic® (Registered trademark of Gibson Guitar Corporation, Nashville, Tenn.)) protocol.
Conventional circuit boards are designed for one particular media transport protocol and cannot be easily adapted to implement other protocols. In addition, the circuit boards are not easily adapted to be used with different kinds of audio devices. Furthermore, to modify software in conventional circuit board, the circuit board is removed from a device and the memory reprogrammed. Removing a circuit board is a cumbersome task. In addition, conventional circuit boards have many integrated circuits and are expensive to implement.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that can be easily adapted to implement various Ethernet-based media transport protocols. This apparatus should also be easily adapted to be used in different devices. In addition, this device should be able to be modified easily, and provide a cost-effective implementation.